x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
References to The X-Files
This will be a working list of references to the X-Files in other sources. In the long run I'd love to have actual videos or links to them. Add to them as you all think of them. I was blown away by this page. I don't see the point in continuing this page unless we start putting images from things into this. http://home.comcast.net/~injoke/xfoutsid.html This list is so comprehensive that it just overwhelmed me. As said previously, this page is pointless unless pictures and videos start getting added. So I'm adding some. Let's make this something of a spotlight for what the X-Files Wiki can provide. The Simpsons The Simpsons had an entire episode that prominently featured both Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny as Scully and Mulder. Homer Simpson claimed to have had a close encounter of the third kind with an alien lifeform while most people were more skeptical. ("The Springfield Files," Season Eight, 1997) Family Guy Peter Griffin plays The X-Files Theme song in the on the piano. His repertoire was limited to television theme songs. His rendition of the X-Files theme was particularly impressive. ("Wasted Talent," Season 2, Episode 20, 2000) Supernatural A season 6 episode began with an intro that mimicked the X-Files intro. This episode was about alien abductions actually being abductions by fairies from another dimension of reality. ("Clap Your Hands If You Believe...", Season 6, Episode 9, 2010) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine One episode features two agents from the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations named Dulmer and Lucsly interrogate Captain Sisko on the activities of his crew when they traveled back in time. Their names are anagrams of Mulder and Scully. ("Trials and Tribble-ations," Season 5, Episode 6, 1996) The actor playing Lucsly was Jim Jansen who played Dr. Heitz Werber, hypnotherapist from the X-Files. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Buffy accuses Giles of trying to "Scully her" over his disbelief that anything supernatural was happening. ("The Pack," Season 1, Episode 6, 1997) Warren and Andrew are commenting on watching Buffy deal with a time loop they have created. Andrew: "I just hope she figures it out faster than Data did on that ep of TNG where the Enterprise kept blowing up." Warren: "Or Mulder, when that bank kept exploding?" Andrew: "Scully wants me so bad." ("Life Serial," Season 6, Episode 5, 2001) Angel Detective Kate Lockley was accused of being interested in any case with supernatural elements by another detective. The detective called her a "Scully" but Detective Lockley said she was a "Mulder" because Scully is the skeptic and Mulder is the one who believes. ("Sanctuary," Season 1, Episode 19, 2000) Californication Hank Moody (played by David Duchovny) is on his way to his trial. He is looking at himself in the mirror while wearing a full black suit with tie. His wife says, "You look good." He remarks, "I look like a f***ing FBI agent!" ("The Trial," Season 4, Episode 10, 2011) ReBoot Two CGI Agents, Data Nully (voiced by Gillian Anderson) and Fax Modem assist Bob the guardian in the pursuit of what looks like recurring character Mouse but according to Fax Modem is a deadly web creature. Bob finds most of Fax Modem's theories to be outlandish as he investigates the disappearances of sprites at the hands of the web creature while accompanied throughout the episode by the two CGI agents. ("Trust No One," Season 2, Episode 9, 1995) Bones FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth said once to his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, "We're Scully and Mulder." Brennan didn't know who they were. ("Pilot," Season 1, Episode 1, 2005) A later episode featured an opening sequence like every X-Files teaser which ended with someone finding an alien body. It is filled with little references to the X-Files with the biggest being Dean Haglund (played Richard Langly) appearing in it. ("The X in the File," Season 5, Episode 11, 2010) Castle Castle disagrees with Beckett's theory, saying to her, "Oh, so you don't believe in fate, but your "gut" has magical properties. That's cool...Scully." ("He's Dead, She's Dead," Season 3, Episode 2, 2010) Castle says to Beckett, "I'm not asking you to dye your hair red and call me Mulder..." He also whistles the X-Files theme several times and there is a lightning strike at the end of the episode. ("Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind," Season 3, Episode 7, 2010) Fringe Despite that this series was heavily inspired by The X-Files, there have been a few references within Fringe. In the season 2 premiere, A New Day In The Old Town, after the shape-shifter killed George Reed, the episode Dreamland was being played on Reed's television showing Mulder and Scully holding hands while looking at the strange light in the sky from the beginning of the episode. Within the same episode, One of the senators, while commenting on Fringe Division's history to Broyles , casually mentions a previous "'X' designation", indicating a possibility of being in the same 'reality' as The X-Files. ''However, this is unlikely and could just be a regular reference to ''The X-Files and may not be part of The X-Files/Fringe universe. Mainly because Mulder and Scully appeared on Reed's television indicating he was watching the show and many other historic reasons within the series. The Big Bang Theory Leonard's lab: Leonard: So, when Howard said the FBI would be contacting me, I was expecting Mulder. Glad to see I got Scully. Page: Who? Leonard: Mulder and Scully. X-Files. The truth is out there. Never mind. Uh, so, what would you like to know? ("The Apology Insufficiency," Season 4, Episode 7, 2010) Breaking Bad *Vince Gilligan puts many inside references to the X-Files much like his mentor, Chris Carter. 1013, Carter's production company is slipped into Season 4, episode 1 of Breaking Bad. When a neighbor calls the police to respond to Gale's murder, a clock in his apartment reads 10:13 PM. *Before casting Bryan Cranston as Walt White in Breaking Bad, Vince Gilligan cast him as Patrick Garland Crump in "Drive." He was a racist who was driving westward to try and keep his wife's head from exploding. Later he had Fox Mulder drive him to try and save him. *Aaron Paul who appears as Jesse Pinkman in Breaking Bad also played David Winkle aka Sky Commander Winky in "Lord of the Flies." Winkle was one of two teenage boys who performed Jackass style stunts. *Dean Norris played US Marshal Tapia in "F. Emasculata," long before playing DEA Agent and brother in law Hank Schrader in Breaking Bad. *Michael Shamus Wiles played the character referred to as the Black-Haired Man, one of the Syndicate's enforcers. He appeared as this character in "The End," "En Ami," and the first X-Files movie, "Fight the Future." In Breaking Bad, he plays ASAC George Merkert, Schrader's boss. *Raymond Cruz played Elaudio Buente in “El Mundo Gira." In Breaking Bad he was insane and homicidal drug lord, Tuco Salamanca. *Javier Grajeda played a police desk sergeant in “Tithonus." In Breaking Bad, he played high level Cartel member, Juan Bolsa. *Danny Trejo played Cesar Ocumpo in “Redrum." In Breaking Bad, he played DEA informant "Tortuga." *Dale Dickey played a game warden in “Existence.” In Breaking Bad, she was Spooge's woman. The meth head mother. *Dan Desmond played salvage yard owner Harry Odell in “Salvage." In Breaking Bad, he played Mr. Gardiner. *John Koyama was a stuntman on the X-Files. In Breaking Bad, he was Jesse's original meth making partner, Emilio Koyama. *During the pilot of Breaking Bad, Walt shows off the supplies he stole from the high school. He mentions he has an Erlenmeyer Flask. This is a reference to the season one finale of the X-Files, the Erlenmeyer Flask (Breaking Bad, Season 1, Episode 1). *Another homage to the X-Files by Vince Gilligan is that the brand of cigarette thrown from the motor home is "Morley." The same brand of cigarettes that CSM used to smoke in the series. Haven FBI Agent Audrey Parker has a conversation with her boss about paranormal activities in the town of Haven. Parker mentions an agent that her boss helped train. This agent believed in UFOs and aliens. Her boss, Agent Howard, said that this agent seemed to be onto something but he went off the deep end later on. ("The Trial of Audrey Parker," Season 1, Episode 11, 2010) 3rd Rock from the Sun Tommy, Dick, and Harry are watching the X-Files when the show is interrupted. Dick really doesn't like them talking during the X-Files. Later, Tommy and Harry decide to write an episode of the X-Files but they failed to finish it. ("The Single Girl and Dick," Season 2, Episode 24) American Horror Story The character Jack Colquitt is a detective with the LAPD's Missing Persons division. He was investigating the disappearance of Sally Freeman. The name Jack Colquitt comes from the X-Files. The novel the Cigarette Smoking Man wrote had Jack Colquitt as the central character. Take a Chance: A Jack Colquitt Adventure. ("Murder House" & "Spooky Little Girl," Season 1, Episodes 3 & 9) King of the Hill At the end of an episode, Hank Hill (voiced by Mike Judge) and Roger Sack (voiced by Chris Rock) spoke directly to the audience about racial stereotypes. Such as white people not having butts. When Roger complemented Hank's ass, Hank said, "I think its time for the X-Files! Now!" X-Files by this point appearing on Sundays after King of the Hill. ("Traffic Jam," Season 2, Episode 16) Wonderfalls Jaye was arrested trying to sneak the family housekeeper into the United States. Her sister was there with the police when the arrest was made. So later, Jaye accused her sister Sharon of ratting them out. "You ambushed us with the fuzz! You were all backlit and evil smoking like that guy on the X-Files!" ("Crime Dog," Season 1, Episode 5) I am Number Four One kid said that his life was like an X-Files episode. When speaking to the government conspiracy crowd, someone said, "The Truth is out there." ("I am Number Four," 2011) Independence Day When the satellites are being hijacked by the aliens, angry people call to complain about their television shows being off. "Yes, ma'am, I love The X-Files too. I hope you get to see it." ("Independence Day," 1996) Celebrity Death Match Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith fought David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson in MTV's Celebrity Death Match. The fake versions of these celebrities put up quite a brutal fight. While Duchovny couldn't put up a fight, Anderson kicked ass. In the end, the Men in Black accidentally killed themselves. Crusade One of their episodes involved a developing civilization's people who were supposedly being abducted by Humans. It was actually a conspiracy invented by the leaders of this alien civilization to unite their warlike people and give their people a scapegoat. The Captain didn't much like this since he didn't want this race to one day go to war with the Human race over something they hadn't done. So he broke the conspiracy. The X-Files parallels were very strong. Two aliens attempting to unravel the conspiracy were a man and a woman who clearly were Mulder and Scully like. In addition, there was a chain smoking alien in charge of keeping his people afraid of Humans.